ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Ghost World WikiStinson (talk) 20:53, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I'm wikiStinson. First off, I would like to say thank you for letting me be a part of this wiki site. I am a huge Ghostbusters fan and would like to help other fans know more about the series. Second, thanks for correcting my earlier articles and pages, as there is already so much here, I don't know what has or has not been added. I do have one question, though. When writing about the Ghost World, I was reffering to the Ghost World as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as released back in 2009. I don't know if there is already an article about it, so please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm still use to wiki as a whole, but I'm starting to understand the ropes and rules you guys allow. Thank you so much for everything and I'll try my best to help in any way I can. I love this town! :Netherworld was used for information pertaining to Ghost World. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:52, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Do You mind if I replace the image in the Mercado page with this one, it provides a detailed view from chapter 13.—This unsigned comment is by LandynGunderfan (wall • ) 28 March 2019 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The infobox pic for The Mercado Hotel‎‎ was used cause it shows the base that is most definable in the film. But besides that, the image you have uploaded still has the black bars on the top and bottom. Also, no copyright information or description for the image. See the about tab to this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:36, March 29, 2019 (UTC) So you're saying that I should add the copyright template and remove the borders? Wiki Manager Hi Devilmanozzy! My name's Chris, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Ghostbusters Wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Happy to help! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:08, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Is there a way to contact you off of Fandom if needed? All three of us pretty much talk through email, and Fandom when it does have problems like last week can become uncontactable. The three of us have decent wiki skills and have been editing here for years. The Wiki is by no means perfect, but we are proud of our and . We are proud of the goals and milestone we have achieved through the years and our history with both the Ghostbusters Community and Fandom/Wikia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi, my name is Elsa and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. ::I together with our Wiki Manager Spongebob456 will help you solve any issues on this wiki and to make this community even more successful. If you're using Discord, you can add me. My Discord ID is Hypsoline#7530. ::We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. ::Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon :) Hypsoline (talk) 13:40, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters video game No problem! I think it would be a good idea to feature it on your main page in some capacity to draw attention to it. A slider featuring 35th anniversary information is a great idea! I noticed you have the Remastered version of the game on the same article as the original. I'm thinking it warrants it's own article in it's own right, where you can add the production detail on it from the original article as well as post the trailer for the game on the new article. When the game releases, you can then add lots of detail to the Remastered version article about differences from the original game etc. Having the separate article also gives you something to link users to when you add it to a slider. Be sure to link the Remastered version in the original version's article and vice versa. I hope this helps! If you have any questions please let me know. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:21, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :I have emailed fellow admins at the wiki and got a response that the game is being viewed as a reissue as it will not have new content. There has been no new content announced for it, so it is the realistic version except with higher quality renders. Not viewed as different enough. If you have a promo, maybe we can gear the top of the article to talk about the new version a bit more. That's about the best I think there is here. :Most of the excitement Ghostbusters related is geared at the 2020 film. That is pretty much what I've observed as the same thing happened three years ago with the 2016 film. This wiki is mostly getting hits thanks to the first film. Films are the draw of the "Ghostbusters franchise". The First and Second films Reissue with new content is much more possible draw. There be more interest and sales for it than the video game. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::We might reconsider if we know why the slide is needed, and for how long. The majority of the three admins clearly want to stay in favor of Fandom and a possible sponsorship or whatnot tied to Sony, Ghost Corp or companies with licenses to the Ghostbusters brand. If the video game remastered slider is only a suggestion, then no, cause the audience for Ghostbusters is not really wanting the remastered game all that much. But if it is more of a sponsorship thing, we have no problem with giving the slide a temporary spot for the time needed. Since the question has been raised in private, is it possible for the slider feature to have more than four slides? We currently breakup the four slide choices by the categories: Major media/item (Ghostbusters 2020), Comics (IDW is a mainstay at the wiki), Merch (4k Steelbook), Community (Real Ghostbusters Call Sheets ... It is tied to the major voice talent articles update). We could move one slide out and have the game one for a limited time. But again, we don't see a large audience for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:50, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Hello! The only reason I've suggested these ideas is to draw more traffic to the wiki. There isn't any sponsorship arrangements at the moment but I can bring it up with Fandom staff if you'd like as that sounds like a very good idea! I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best! :) :::Just to say this isn't a forced change, just something I'm suggesting and you're free to act on it as you want. The rationale for having a separate article for the game is that readers are naturally going to Google "Ghostbusters The Video Game remastered" to find out more about it. If you can have a separate article on this, then the logic is traffic will be driven to it. I know content on the article can include differences between the two games, even if they are minor and graphical. :::Regarding the slider, I can forward your feedback on about the number of slides - I think it's a good idea to be able to include more. The reasoning to include the game in the slider at least temporarily is that it is breaking news as it were and viewers would be expecting this wiki to cover it and would be coming here to read up on it. If you can have your main page showcasing the game and have it linking to an article on it, you'll be keeping your audience up to date with Ghostbusters related content. :::Your idea of moving a slide out temporarily might be a good idea, at least while the game is being talked about. You can put the game back in the slider perhaps when it releases later this year. I hope this helped, excuse the long post and these are only suggestions! :) --Spongebob456 talk 10:29, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Gotta decline then. Facebook posts on it have overall drawn a "Meh". Part of the issue with it is most Ghostbusters fans are not gamers to begin with. Many of us are in the mid 30's to 40's. We're always hoping the next film will bring in the next gen, but so far no dice. The game was exciting in 2009 cause it was fresh and new and had the actors voicing their characters. Overall, reading like say GBFans there is only minor interest. It be different if they'd add content in that was deleted from the previous version during last minute development. But that isn't being suggested anywhere. The game lacks legs or hype. It's straight "a, ok". It's only a fresh coat of paint on a game. Not a draw. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:34, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::No problem! Was just a suggestion. Hopefully the game is good and they might announce new features yet! :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:43, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::Just to add, I would at least recommend adding the trailer somewhere in the article as the game is still a new release and it may draw attention to the article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:45, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I took care of that detail last night with adding the reveal trailer video from Play Ghostbusters' YouTube channel and Devilmanozzy made a redirect if someone searches for "Ghostbusters: The Video Game Remastered". I was fine with a temp slider for it, but whatever the majority vote is. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:49, June 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Great! Awesome guys. That should help drive traffic to the article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 09:17, June 2, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki Upgrade Hi. I'm just dropping by to let you know that Fandom will be upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki which could bring new extensions! More details can be found here! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:03, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. I looked the blog over a bit. I don't really know how MediaWiki update will effect things, tho devs on mediawiki have been ignoring us a while now thanks to sticking with 19. This can only be a positive as anything Fandom (Wikia back then) builds on it's own has pretty much always resulted in a mess of fail. The devs on Mediawiki do a whole lot better and they know how to build. Why fight with Mediawiki?! :The other "big" fear that a lot of people including myself have had is that Fandom was going to throw all Wiki's and their editors under the bus in order to do this Entertainment nonsense. The very name "Fandom" was viewed as part of that. We still keep things moving at wiki's like Ghostbusters Wiki, but fear has been high on Fandom bailing on us all. Wiki's like this one want to first of all be a source for fans to use. Oh, and we keep getting nods from creators both in the fan circles and even the official comic series and many of the games done officially. We want to remain a source that people can come to and use. That's really all we care about. We tolerate choices made by Fandom as long as they don't make the wiki unusable. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:31, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I totally get where you're coming from and Fandom acknowledges it in the blog in editors feeling that way. This push to upgrade MediaWiki is going to take a lot of time, effort, and organisation which I feel shows the dedication to put the editors first. Details are scarce at the moment, but I feel we can trust Fandom on this one. ::I also think Fandom assigning Wiki Managers to various wikis including Ghostbusters wiki again tells me there is a dedication to improve the editor experience. I can assure you that Fandom won't be bailing on Ghostbusters wiki and when the new movie releases next year, we'll be sure to offer all the support we can to further engage readers and editors here in the content you've been working hard on. ::It's really great you've got recognition from official sources and hopefully we can continue to grow the wiki, broaden your reach, and enable more of that recognition in future. :) --Spongebob456 talk 16:17, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Collages Hello! I am the administrator of the Russian GB Wiki. I want to ask your permission to place collages that you created on the gallery pages of character. In the description of these images I will indicate that they were taken from your wiki. Also on the gallery pages of characters I will leave a template with information that some of the pictures were taken from your Wikia. J. H. Tobin (talk) 14:26, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Give me a day or two. I need to talk with the other admins. Maybe something of a pact or mutual partnership between GBWiki (EN) and GBWiki (RU) can be reached. I'll get back with the details to discuss this in a few days. Image re-uploading will be tied to it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:01, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord server Hi! You may have already seen it, but Fandom now has an official Discord server! You can chat about all things pop culture and ask your Fandom related questions there too. Here are the details! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:35, July 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: The Wiki has a ongoing issue, "Notice Templates At first I thought that we had outdated versions of them but Community Central confirms it is not us Link. I was in a conversation today and everyone in the conversation thought that a name was official, when in fact we had used a Template:Noname on the article. However, to my horror they can't see it. Everyone (including myself) were all on the said "mobile web" instead of desktop, therefore none of us saw the notice template. Many wiki's like ours depend on being able to use all the notice templates. Noname template is used on over 800 articles. It is needed. Is there any word on them making it so we can convert the notice templates to something that works on a mobile web surf skin? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:13, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, thanks reaching out! This is a really good question and one I was talking with Fandom staff about just the other day. There are a couple of reasons Notice templates are not included in mobile view. :First, Notice templates are usually editor-centric, so these may say an article is a stub or needs more images. As users cannot edit in mobile view, these notices do not need to be seen. However, I do acknowledge that notices such as "Spoiler Warning" or alike might indeed be needed still in mobile view. :Another reason, associated with the above, is that Notice templates are often quite large and there are often quite a few of them on the page. To use the Ghostbusters (2020 Movie) article as an example, a large proportion of my substantially sized monitor is taken up by the Notice templates. Imagine what space they would take up and how much a reader would have to scroll down on a small mobile device. :This is a really great question though and I will forward this on to relevant Fandom staff members, to also see what workarounds there may be. While you could change the template types from "Notice" to something else, that would mess with Fandom's data measuring systems and, as above, would hinder the mobile experience for readers. Hopefully this helped and I'll get back to you again ASAP! --Spongebob456 talk 12:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll get back with you on this in a bit. I emailed wiki admins and there might be a answer in our case. Not a easy one, but a wait and see for this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:43, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem! Just be sure to be aware that large Notice templates may be a bit cumbersome on mobile devices for readers. I'll see if Fandom staff have any solutions too. :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::One thing I concluded is two Notices are actually addressed to readers. A idea I have floated is to make fields in each infobox that would address the "No Official Names" and "Under Spoiler Watch" Notices, thereby getting rid of the need for a Notice template in those cases. But like everything else I have to wait on admins to respond and see if they have other ideas. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:56, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::That's an interesting idea, integrating it into the infobox. I'll see what staff say as they may have another workaround too. :) --Spongebob456 talk 14:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Hey again, I have a response from staff! So the upshot is that they will look into this more, but current thinking is notices should be unobtrusive and there should be as few of them as possible. ::::::Furthermore, content in the notices can often go in the article body. In the case of Template:Noname, that same message can be conveyed in the article itself. As an example, for Jim Venkman, saying in the opening paragraph "Jim Venkman (full name unconfirmed)..." would convey the same point as the notice. Perhaps in the Trivia section or in a Production section, you can add the opening sentence you have of "Specifics: The first name "Jim" might be slang from the 1970's, but it has been decided that it is the closest to a first name that is given in official media." ::::::The reason behind this is the more content you can include in the article, even the explanation of the name, the better the SEO/searching rankings will be for the wiki. Hopefully this helps! --Spongebob456 talk 14:58, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Good points, but for me (I am only speaking for myself) I'd like to be able to see without looking through the text that it is not a officially named thing. The Spoiler Notice is also very important to me as it tells others not to look for information of something in the last four months. I want these things easy to see. I want it known. So a throw away line in the first line of text in a article is not good enough. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:38, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, I understand what you mean. With a spoiler template, it is often useful to make it as visible as possible. What I can suggest as a temporary fix is to reclassify the affected templates as Context-link while Fandom staff can assess a more permanent way forward. Staff are currently conducting more research into Notice templates to assess best practices. ::::::::In regards to the Noname template, is it important to note the character doesn't have an official name at the top of the article? While you don't want to mislead readers, adding "X (unofficial name) is..." does get that message across nicely and you can then pad out your article (improving SEO) by then elaborating on that in a "Behind the scenes" section of the article. --Spongebob456 talk 11:39, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::For the workaround, the wiki will go with infobox image notices only for the two issues "No Official Name" and "Free of Spoilers". We're still working on the wording and the presentation/design. One thing everyone agreed on is that the aim is to make it noticeable, but not overpowering. It's a bit of a dance. Here is my test bed for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:29, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::Sure, whatever you think works best for you guys. One thing with your test bed, I tried to view it in mobile view and the templates appear a bit glitched, that may be something to look into. Another solution may simply be to re-classify the templates as Context-link and leave them where they are. In mobile view, they appear the same in the infobox or within the article body. :) --Spongebob456 talk 20:13, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::That glitch is wikia devs not understanding the concept of a user sandbox. That's something of a dev issue. I'm doing something that is normal on wikipedia and all wiki's. -sigh- I've got enough issues. It isn't like I'm really changing a lot in the infobox from the normal article. So it shouldn't really make a big difference from the desktop to the mobile skin. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:54, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics Hey again! So I bring some great news on a new feature introduced at Fandom! is a new statistics tracking tool for admins on all Fandom wikis. This feature includes some really insightful statistics that should allow you guys to inform some wiki decisions, such as: * Top viewed pages * # of page views (daily over the past 30 days) * Most visited files * Desktop vs mobile sessions * and more! So as I mentioned above, this feature is really great as it allows you to see what areas are doing very well and how you can capitalise on them. For example, one of the wiki's current most popular search terms is Ghosts. As readers have been searching that specific term, it may useful to use that term as a redirect to Category:Ghosts which is what readers will want to see. Hopefully you like this feature, it's been highly requested for some time and we would really appreciate your feedback on it. For more help with it, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC) File test! Hey! Just splitting what I have to announce into two messages to make it more digestible. Just letting you know Fandom plans to extend a test it's running on other wikis to this one. It aims at improving the search engine ranking for wikis including this one. Some details: We will be automatically redirecting anonymous users who land on file pages to the first article page that the file is used on. Our hope is that this will help anonymous users find what they're looking for more easily. During the test, we'll measure whether this has a positive impact on search engine rankings. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test - I'm just letting you know out of courtesy and in case anonymous users approach you with questions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards! Hi again! I'm just dropping by to let you know of a new scheme introduced at Fandom called Editor Rewards. This is a great new scheme designed to reward editors on Fandom, with merchandise ranging from free video games, hoodies, collectibles, and more! To find out more about the scheme, please feel free to read the Introduction to Editor Rewards blog post Fandom staff posted. Also, please do leave feedback in the comments section of that blog as staff will be able to respond quickly and answer any questions you may have. Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 13:58, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Checking in Hey there! I'm just checking in to see how things are going. There's a lot of fan excitement over the new movie next year! Can I help with anything? :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:00, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :We're still sorta sorting out what was learned from how the wiki handled the 2016 film years back. But make no mistake the wiki is starting to get fired up for it. Already reissues and classic merch is being scheduled for release next and we have articles started for them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:32, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Backcard_Ray Hi, yes the figure is from my personal collection I own three of these figures only Egon Spengler is missing for the whole set. I have bought the three together in 2006, I think they are very rare. Enclosed a picture of the back is not very spectacular. Best regards Oliver :Thanks! Yeah, while it might seem silly to take a picture of a blank board, but how would it be known otherwise what it looked like? This helps for fans and collectors interested in these. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:07, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Here I have a photo of Winston if you want you can still use it. Best regards Oliver :Added to the article. Thanks again. Odd question, how do you know which tape you get with a figure? Or is that blind purchase? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:34, November 12, 2019 (UTC) : :HI, : I think that is a blind purchase or it is always the same episode no idea on the cover is nothing noted. : :Best regards : : :Oli : New York City You have a page about goddanm New Orleans but not New York City? wow. Ghostbusters trailer imminent + title change Hey Devilmanozzy! I have exciting news as the trailer for the new Ghostbusters movie is due to release soon! I can also confirm the movie is now titled Ghostbusters: Afterlife per that linked article. Feel free to rename the Ghostbusters (2020 Movie) article. I'll keep an eye out for the trailer and post it here if you haven't seen it by then. Going to be a great week! :) --Spongebob456 talk 17:35, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Once the trailer drops, I'll be changing the name depending on what the trailer says. I'm not too trusting of entertainment outlets, as they seemed to be just as fooled as blogs when the 2016 film was what they were covering. I got on here to start checking (every few minutes) for the trailer. Expect screen caps a few hours after the trailer drops and a "soft" reboot of the wallpaper on the wiki to follow. It is the main reason for the wiki at the moment. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:12, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply - sounds good! Trailer on Monday too! We've got the details on the wiki really quickly as well which is great for attracting readers. :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:59, December 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Trailer coverage on the 9th That plan sounds good! You may find users upload their own screencaps as well which might save you some time. In terms of priorities, I'm wondering if it might be good to upload screencaps from key moments in the trailer first so readers can see images of the wow moments. Then perhaps go back and collect the other screenshots. But I know that might make the process longer, please do what is best for you and your schedule! I'm not sure what time the trailer releases but I suspect it will be morning US time and afternoon UK time (for me). I won't be around when it first releases, but I will be not long after. I'll keep checking in to see how things are going and to see if I can help, including with the vandalism. A really great plan for the wiki re adding the trailer details on the main page and designing a new background for the wiki. I'm happy to help on the background, feel free to ask. While not rushing necessarily, the key is to have those trailer details up swiftly so readers can see them when they get in from work etc. You already have that planned so well done! This is really good planning and please do let me know if I can help tomorrow on any of it. I'll check in on the wiki anyway after watching the trailer 10 times! :) --Spongebob456 talk 13:08, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :Great work on the trailer coverage! I won't keep you too long as I know you're hard at work with screencaps but what did you think of the trailer? It's interesting they are classing Egon as deceased which is a shame but may be necessary given the actor's passing. They really are making this a true sequel to the first two movies which is nice. --Spongebob456 talk 17:29, December 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll be honest, I barely have thought about the trailer(s). (Did you see the German one?!) I will keep going 10 screen caps at a time til I'm done. Then I am considering how to treat the German one. It has content not in the English one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:34, December 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I am struggling to upload. Got this Error: "Error 503 Backend fetch failed Guru Meditation: XID: 322381256 Varnish cache server". Still got it to work finally though. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:55, December 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Was it an issue on the wiki's end or did you delete your cookies/cache/history? Mrmichaelt (talk) 22:22, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Afterlife prep! Hey again! I was just dropping by to ask about any plans you had for Ghostbusters: Afterlife. I know you changed the background and main page (which look awesome!), but I wondered if you had any other plans and ideas leading up to release? Happy to help execute those ideas and offer some of my own! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:53, January 23, 2020 (UTC) : ;) I'll pass along notes and such as we get closer. For now the wiki is sorta doing the same as the 2016 movie. We're waiting on "character" posters to be released. They make for good wiki background cover. As we get closer a plan will be public sometime soon as well. Lots to do. I personally wanted to wait til after Community Connect 2020 was over to focus on details. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:22, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :: Also I sent a friend request on Discord. I am going to "try" to use the service. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :::Oh yes! I forgot to ask how Community Connect went! I hear a lot was discussed and it was a great time. :::Yeah I can understand waiting for marketing materials closer to release. It gives the wiki a lot more to work with if that makes sense. Perhaps then, we could start thinking about processes and features on the wiki that could be looked at to make the user experience as great as possible for users on the wiki come when the movie releases. :::An idea I had which we could think about are any initiatives we can put forward to encourage the community to edit and talk about the movie on this wiki. We want this wiki to be the go-to place for all-things Ghostbusters when the movie releases and while this wiki already does a great job, if we can do even more that would be great. :::For example, I see you already have an awesome system lined up under Category:Projects. It would be great to give users an idea of where to start contributing and give them an easy-to-access list of areas on the wiki that need contributors come the release of the movie. What do you think? :) --Spongebob456 talk 17:07, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :::Oh yes, I accepted your friend request on Discord! --Spongebob456 talk 17:08, January 24, 2020 (UTC)